Destino
by Cami-chan14
Summary: La vida de Hinata no podía ser mejor, pero un acontecimiento hará que su vida de un giro radicalmente ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Podrá Hinata reponerse a esto? ¿Que tendrá preparado el destino para Hinata? ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1 prologo

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, para poder seguir escribiendo, porque me encanta escribir aunque mi redacción no es muy buena, bueno aquí va.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

_**Destino**_

**Introducción**

Hinata pensaba que su vida no podía ser mejor, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto como metas y tenía amigos y una familia que la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Siempre soñó con ser profesora en un colegio y trabajar con niños ya que, le encantaban y también le gustaba mucho enseñar, desde pequeña jugaba con sus muñecas imaginando que se encontraba en un salón de clases donde ella era la profesora y sus muñecas sus estudiantes, pero ahora ya no era un sueño porque ya, a sus 17 su sueño estaba por cumplirse, gracias a todo el esfuerzo que puso en los años que estuvo en la escuela logro entrar a una prestigiosa universidad, obteniendo honores al graduarse de la escuela y un beca que le permitía cursar toda la carrera que había elegido sin tener que pagar ni un solo peso, además tenía una familia que la apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo lo que ella se propusiera, su mama era una mujer muy amable y dulce, siempre la mimaba y la aconsejaba, era muy parecida a ella tenía el pelo del mismo color de ella, negro azulado, también tenía la piel pálida de su madre y los mismo ojos de color perla que ella, sus personalidades también eran muy parecidas ya que Hinata era amable y dulce, la única diferencia era que ella era muy tímida e introvertida, a diferencia de su madre que a pesar de ser muy amable tenía un carácter muy fuerte cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; su padre era todo lo contrario a ella era muy serio y frio pero a pesar de todo lo quería mucho ya que el también le había dado su apoyo incondicional a pesar de que el no quería que fuera profesora ya que pensaba que un profesor no ganaba nada de dinero y que era mejor que estudiara administración de empresas para que luego de unos años ella se hiciera cargo de la empresa de la familia, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su hija deseaba con toda su ama ser profesora accedió porque quería verla feliz haciendo lo que a ella más le apasionaba que era enseñar, la última integrante de la familia era su hermana menor Hanabi, tenía 12 años y era el fiel reflejo de su padre solo que no tan fría como el, ella al igual que sus padres también l brindo todo su apoyo, se alegró mucho cuando Hinata logro cumplir su sueño, pero eso no era todo además de su familia tenía amigos que la acompañaron durante todo el transcurso de esos años en la escuela y que la ayudaron a vencer un poco esa timidez que la atormentaba tanto. Ahí conoció a Ino y Sakura sus dos mejores amigas, sus compañeras en sus alegrías y penas, siempre que Hinata pensaba que ya no podía más y estaba a punto de tirar la toalla aparecían ellas animándola a que no abandonara su sueño y así gracias a ellas se mantuvo firme en sus ideales y logro cumplir su sueño, adema le debía a ellas una de sus más grandes alegrías ya que gracias a sus dos mejore amigas conoció al que pensaba que era el amor de su vida. Él era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, era el que todas las chicas de su edad anhelaban tener a su lado pero sin embargo el la eligió a ella la más tímida y la que menos hablaba, no sabía porque ni como, pero desde es el día en que Ino y Sakura se lo presentaron hubo una chispa que encendió un fuego en sus corazones y desde ese entonces no se separaron más, su nombre era Kiba, era muy guapo y mujeriego cosa que en varias ocasiones le dio más de algún mal rato pero al final siempre lograba solucionarlo ya que él le decía que su corazón era solo para ella y para nadie más y ella siempre le creía.

Pero toda esa felicidad que ella sentía no duraría mucho y que de un momento a otro su mundo feliz y perfecto se derrumbó y se deshizo como en mil pedazo como si fuera un vaso de cristal cayéndose al suelo, todo lo que alguna vez quiso desapareció, todos su seres queridos ya no estaban, estaba sola, sin nadie que la acompañara…


	2. Chapter 2 Dolor

Aquí va la continuación de fic, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo

**_Dolor_**

Hinata caminaba por una oscura calle sin ningún rumbo, tenía la mirada perdida y por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, no podía creer que en tan solo un mes le hubieran ocurrido cosas tan horribles, hace tan solo un mes pensaba que su vida era perfecta, hace tan solo un mes, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, hace tan solo un mes, lo tenía todo pero todo eso cambio en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Flash back_

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, ya era muy tarde y se preguntaba porque sus padres no habían llegado aún. Habían acordado que se iban a encontrar en la casa porque ellos iban a ir por el día a la playa ya que Hanabi nunca había visto el mar y como ese día sus padres no trabajaban decidieron llevarla, mientras que ella pasaba todo el día en la casa de su novio Kiba ya que su familia la había invitado a una cena familiar.

Mientras se paseaba por la casa buscando sus padres y a su hermana, el teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina comenzó a sonar, al escucharlo contestó sin ver el número que estaba llamando, ya que estaba segura que eran sus padres avisándoles que se habían retrasado por que había mucho tráfico o algo así, pero para su sorpresa no fue eso.

- ¡Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación Mamá! Acabo de llegar a casa y me encuentro con que ustedes no están, no es justo siempre me regañan cuando llego tarde y cuando ustedes lo hacen no puedo decirles nada, ¡no es justo! – contesto Hinata pensando que era su madre quien llamaba.

- Ohh discúlpeme señorita pero no soy su madre, soy el oficial Fugaku Uchiha – contestaron del otro lado.

- Oh cielos discúlpeme usted a mí, fui yo quien empezó a hablar sin antes preguntar quién era, ¿dijo Uchiha, acaso es usted el padre de Sasuke uchiha?- se apresuró a decir Hinata. -

- ¿aahh?, si en efecto Sasuke es mi hijo, pero como lo conoces –

- mmm… es que es el novio de mi mejor amiga, Sakura –

- Ohhh… ya veo así que tú eres la mejor amiga de Sakura-

- Sip, pero ¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –

- Bueno si no me equivoco, tus eres Hinata Hyuga y tus padres deben ser Hiashi y Hana Hyuga –

- Así es, esa soy yo, ¿hay algún problema con ellos oficial? –

- ….. –

- ¿Oficial sigue ahí? –

- Si, lo siento, me temo que tengo amargas noticias con respecto a sus padres y a su hermana –

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – peguntó Hinata un poco asustada.

- Sus padres tuvieron un grave accidente automovilístico –

La ojiperla sintió como su sangre dejo de correr por su cuerpo al escuchar esa noticia, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿Sus padres en un accidente?, eso era imposible. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el oficial la llamaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Señorita sigue ahí?! -

- Si, perdón, está seguro de lo que está diciendo- preguntó Hinata rogando que fuera una equivocación.

- Me temo que si señorita, necesito que venga de inmediato al hospital central de konoha –

- Estaré ahí enseguida –

Apenas colgó el teléfono busco las llaves del otro auto de la familia y se dirigió a la cochera. Cuando ya se encontraba en el auto tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse un poco –_ tranquila Hinata, nada malo les pasó, seguramente es un mal entendido –_ se decía a sí misma la ojiperla para tranquilizarse un poco.

Después de una media hora que se le hizo infinita, finalmente llego al hospital. Entro corriendo al edificio, fue hacia la recepción y ahí se encontró con un oficial y una mujer que por cómo estaba vestida debía ser una doctora, pero la reconoció al instante, ella era Tsunade, la doctora de cabecera de su madre y su mejor amiga, ya la había visto en varias ocasiones, ya que siempre iba de visita para tomar té con su madre. No la conocía mucho, pero le caía muy bien, aunque cuando se enojaba era un verdadero monstruo, así que si valorabas tu vida, era mejor no hacerla enojar.

- Buenas noches soy el oficial Uchiha, ya hablamos por teléfono hace un rato y ella es la doctora Tsunade, ella está a cargo del caso de tu familia

- Hola Hinata-chan – saludo la doctora con una sonrisa que por más que quiso que se viera verdadera no pudo, reflejaba tristeza y lastima.

-Mis padres… donde están. Tsunade-san, dígame donde están mis padres y mmi hermana –

El oficial y la doctora se miraron sin decir nada, como si estuvieran esperando a que uno de los dos comenzara a hablar primero.

- Tienes a algún familiar que te pueda venir a hacer compañía- le pregunto el oficial

- No, no tengo a nadie, no conozco a la familia de mi madre y por parte de mi padre mis abuelos murieron hace algún tiempo y no tengo tíos, solo tengo un primo, si mi primo Neji, pero él se encuentra fuera del país, solo tengo a mis padres y a mi hermana conmigo. ¿Me va decir de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando? – le dijo Hinata al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- es verdad Hana no veía mucho a su familia y por lo que tenía entendido sus padres ya habían muerto hace mucho tiempo- le decía Tsunade a oficial.

-Escucha Hinata- comenzó a decir la doctora – tus padres y tu hermana ingresaron al hospital en muy malas condiciones, tuvieron que ser sometidos a cirugías muy complejas, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, el estado en el que estaban era muy grave…. – la doctora se detuvo para ver la reacción que podía tener la joven frente a esto, como no vio nada prosiguió - ….. Lamento mucho decirte que ninguno de ellos pudo sobrevivir. –

Eso fue todo, Hinata comenzó a sentir que todo su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sus piernas temblaban y habían lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir – Hinata, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto Tsunade al ver la reacción de la ojiperla – ¡cómo quiere que este bien, me acaba de decir que toda mi familia murió!– le respondió furiosa y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas – ¡acaso es estúpida o que! – siguió diciendo, podía sentir como todo su rostro era empapado por las tibias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos s perdían en algún lugar de su ropa, para luego dar comienzo a unos sollozos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se moviera violentamente. Tsunade la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía mucha pena por ella, era demasiado joven para pasar por algo así, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo después de todo era una desconocida. Hinata seguía llorando no lo podía creer, sentía sus piernas temblar a tal punto que hubo un momento en que no pudieron soportar su peso, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Tsunade al ver esto no aguanto más y se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo pero en vez de consolarla consiguió que el llanto fuera aún más fuerte.

Mientras se encontraba llorando en el piso de rodillas, pudo sentir que unos brazos, la abrazaba, eso provoco que su llanto fuera más fuerte, cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con la mirada de Tsunade observándola con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchaba que le decía – tranquila todo estará bien, tu familia ahora está en un lugar mejor y estoy segura que a ellos no les gustaría verte así, sobre todo a tu madre.

_Fin del flash back_

Definitivamente esa noche fue muy dura para ella, podía recordar como lloró durante toda la noche en los brazos de Tsunade y podía sentir un vacío en su pecho que dolía mucho y que fue mucho más doloroso cuando llego el momento de enterrar a su familia.

_Flash back_

_-_Hinata vamos, tienes que salir de tu habitación, hoy es el día del entierro de tus padres y de tu hermana – le decía Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta. La ojiperla no había salido de su habitación desde la noche de la muerte de sus padres, se negaba a salir, a comer y a que nadie la viera, ni siquiera sus amigas, se había encerrado completamente en su mundo.

-Hina, vamos algún día vas a tener que salir, por favor aunque sea déjame entrar- la pelirosa estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente sintió que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Hinata se abría lentamente. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y entro a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro, tuvo que forzar la vista para encontrar a Hinata que estaba sentada en la cama con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

- _Hinata… - _dijo en su mente, no podía evitar sentir lastima por su amiga, sabía que a ella eso no le gustaría pero era inevitable. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo, tratando de hacerle entender que ella estaba ahí para darle todo su apoyo. Para su sorpresa Hinata también correspondió su abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Sakura no pudo evitarlo y la imito y apretó más su abrazo tratando de consolarla, pero sabía que era inútil, sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era desahogarse y por supuesto ahí estaba ella para hacerlo, sentía que era su deber como mejor amiga. De repente Hinata empezó a llorar con más fuerza – ¡Porque Sakura!, ¡porque!…. ¡Porque… todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí!….- decía llorando - ¡que hice para merecerme esto!…. ¡Porque me dejaron sola! ….. -Sakura no sabía que responderle solo se limitaba a seguir abrazándola

– todo va a estar bien hina-chan, y no estás sola nos tienes a nosotras, siempre nos tendrás aquí para ti, a mí, al baka de Kiba, ohh! Y también Ino-cerda – se alegró al ver que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su amiga

– Sakura-chan, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola, por favor prométemelo no podría soportar que otra persona importante para mi desapareciera de mi vida de nuevo – Sakura la miro y no pudo evitar sonreírle – claro que nunca te voy a dejar sola, somos mejores amigas, prácticamente hermanas ¿o no?- Hinata la miro y asintió con la cabeza – muy bien ahora tenemos que irnos, todos están esperando por nosotras, están muy preocupados por ti, no te han visto en días – Hinata la miro con preocupación, en verdad sabía que tenía que ir al funeral y también quería ir, esta sería su última oportunidad para despedirse de sus padres y no quería desaprovecharla, pero sabía que si se presentaba todos los que fueran la mirarían con lastima y eso nunca le agrado.

- Está bien, pero por favor Sakura no me dejes sola en ningún momento, sola no puedo enfrentarme a esto –

- Está bien, no lo hare – le respondió sonriéndole

Ese día fue bastante pesado para ella pero como no iba a serlo después de todo era a su familia a quienes estaba enterrando, el funeral se realizó con normalidad, la estuvieron acompañando durante la ceremonia Sakura, Ino, su novio Kiba, y además estaba el novio de Sakura e Ino, Sasuke y Sai y por ultimo estaba Naruto, que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, no lo conocía muy bien, solo había cruzado un par de palabras con él ya que tampoco fueron a la misma escuela, así que no lo conocía mucho pero de todas formas apreciaba que la estuviera acompañando en ese momento tan difícil.

_Fin del flash back_

En solo un mes lo había perdido prácticamente todo, no podía evitar sentir que la vida estaba jugando con ella, en un momento le había entregado todo y ahora como si fuera por arte de magia le había quitado todo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas al recordar la muerte de sus padres y de su hermanita, se sentía frustrada con ella misma porque se había prometido que no lloraría más, estaba cansada de sentir la pena que tenían los demás por ella, pero era inevitable no llorar y como si fuera poco eso no era lo único que la entristecía. Hace una semana había tenido una fuerte discusión con su novio Kiba, por que le habían llegado rumores de que le era infiel a ella, así que decidió preguntarle a el directamente si eran verdad, en un principio se lo intentó negar todo, pero después al enterarse por ella misma que muchas personas lo habían visto con otra mujer, no pudo seguir negándolo, trato de disculparse pero Hinata no lo perdonó. Presentía hace tiempo que Kiba quería terminar la relación con ella, pero con la muerte de sus padres se le hizo más difícil, así que no encontró algo mejor que salir con otra a sus espaldas. Se sentía tan estúpida, Sakura e Ino siempre se lo decían, no confiaban en Kiba porque tenía fama de mujeriego, y además Ino ya había tenido una relación con él, que también había terminado por una infidelidad. Al principio no le quería creer, confiaba plenamente en las palabras de Kiba, pero con el tiempo e fue dando cuenta de que lo que le decían sus amigas no era tan falso como ella creía, pero lo que más le daba rabia es que se había entregado completamente a él, en todo sentido, no solo le había dado todo su amor, sino que también le había entregado su virginidad.

_Flash back_

Ya se cumplían tres meses desde que había comenzado su relación con Kiba y todo parecía ir de maravilla. Estaban celebrando que ya llevaban saliendo tres meses juntos, planeaban celebrarlo en un nuevo parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad, pero cuando iban llegando comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

- ¿Hinata-chan, porque no nos vamos a mi casa y celebramos ahí?, con esta lluvia no van a abrir el parque-

- si mejor, sino quedaremos empapados –

- OK vámonos a mi casa –

Caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kiba, para cuando ya estaban adentro estaban empapados y lo que había comenzado como una simple lluvia se había convertido en una gran tormenta con rayos y truenos.

- ufff…. Que frio hace…..kiba-kun –

- si mucho voy a encender la calefacción, espera un momento –

Mientras Kiba trataba de encender la calefacción, Hinata se secaba como podía el pelo con una tolla que le había pasado - rayos voy a pescar un buen resfriado si no me saco esta ropa mojada –

- Toma – le dijo Kiba dándole una tolla para que pudiera secarse un poco el pelo

- Gracias –

- Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada, vas a pescar un resfriado – le dijo Kiba un poco sonrojado – iré a ver si mi hermana tiene ropa que te quede en su armario –

La verdad es que Kiba no tenía muchas ganas de que Hinata se cambiara esa ropa, le gustaba ver como la ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo y mostraba sus bien formados atributos, la verdad es que lo único que quería era poder tocar esa piel que se veía tan suave y tan blanca y poder hacer suya a Hinata, pero ella no quería, le había pedido tiempo, le decía que era muy apresurado, que llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo y que no se sentía preparada aun para eso, sin embargo Kiba ya no podía aguantar más, de todas las chicas con las que había estado, Hinata era la única que no caía rendida sus pies de inmediato, con las otras chicas solo le bastaba ser un poco tierno y decirles cosas bonitas y caían redonditas, así que no le costaba mucho llevárselas a la cama y ahí zacear su deseo, pero Hinata era diferente, era demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenua, no entendía como haba acabado saliendo con ella, para empezar cuando la conoció no siquiera se le paso por la cabeza tener una relación seria con ella, no era su tipo de chica, al él le gustaban las mujeres que eran osadas, extrovertidas y obviamente que tuvieran un muy buen cuerpo, pero ella no era ni osada, ni extrovertida, lo único que tenía a su favor era ese maravilloso cuerpo, esa era la única razón por la cual se había acercado a ella, en ningún momento tuvo la intención de tener una relación con ella, lo único que quería de ella era poder sentir ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, pero cuando supo que era amiga d Sakura e Ino, las cosas no salieron como él quería ya que ambas conocían las intenciones que el tenia puesto que ya había estad saliendo con Ino en una oportunidad y sus razones para salir con ella no involucraban precisamente sentimientos, así que tomo la decisión de engañar a Hinata haciéndole pensar que el de verdad estaba interesado en ella, para que ella se enamorara de él y así poder conseguir lo que quería, pero ese plan ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ya llevaban tres meses saliendo y aun no podía conseguirlo. Pero ahora no dejaría escapar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Fue a buscar la ropa de su hermana para poder dársela a Hinata. Cuando llego la sala en donde se encontraba su "novia" la vio ahí parada frente al calefactor que el mismo había encendido para que pudieran secarse un poco.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella con la ropa de su hermana en la mano

- Ten, ponte esto para que no te resfríes –

- Gracias Kiba-kun, me puedes dejar sola para poder cambiarme – Kiba se quedó ahí parado, mirándola sin hacer ningún movimiento - ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Sucede algo? – y sin darle tiempo para seguir hablándole la beso.

Empezó como un beso normal, como los que siempre se daban, todo iba bien, Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a esos besos, así que Kiba siguió con el beso profundizándolo más aun, al no recibir una negativa de Hinata siguió.

Hinata no sabía que le pasaba a Kiba, no era que no le gustara que la besara, sino que ahora sentía que algo extraño le pasaba, pero no le dio importancia después de todo le encantaba besarla, pero de repente sintió que Kiba profundizaba más el beso, al principio se asustó un poco, pero después le siguió, de a poco ese beso que había empezado como cualquier otro, se estaba haciendo cada vez más apasionado, ya no era un simple roce de labios, se fue convirtiendo un roce de labios violente y una lucha de lenguas donde se frotaban violentamente. Hinata podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo se estaba elevando, podía sentir las manos de Kiba moviéndose en su espalda y luego descendiendo hacia su trasero, para luego agarrarlo, la sentir ese agarro soltó un pequeño grito que dejaba ver que se estaba sintiendo incomoda, y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos, así que separo sus labios de los de Kiba, y lo miro, podía ver sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

- Kiba-kun, no puedo, detente por favor – pero Kiba no hacía caso a las palabras de ella, y le empezó a besar el cuello, cosa que se sintió verdaderamente bien para Hinata. – Ki…..Kiba-kun, por favor detente – el solo seguía besando su cuello

- ¿Segura que quieres que pare? – Hinata no pudo decir nada, porque la sensaciones que sentía era muy placenteras – vamos Hinata-chan, por favor, ¿o es que acaso no me amas?

- Y..y-y-y…yo….si…..te...amo k..Kiba-Kun pero n-n-n no estoy s-s-s segura de ha….cer esto – le contesto Hinata

- Entonces demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que me amas –

- ¿Qué te lo demuestre? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

- Entrégate a mí, quiero que seas solo mía –

Hinata no sabía que decir, así que Kiba siguió besándole el cuello y ella solo lo dejo sin poner ninguna resistencia, una parte de ella le decía que lo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal, pensaba en su padre y lo desilusionado que estaría si se enterara, nos que él no quisiera que se entregara a una hombre, pero siempre le decía que si planeaba hacerlo debía estar segura y debía ser con alguien que amara, además de obviamente tomar todas las precauciones para no contagiarse de alguna enfermedad y para no quedar embarazada, obviamente sus padres esperaban que si perdía su virginidad fuera cuando estuviera lista y no a los 17 años, ellos querían que conociera a varios chicos antes de dar ese gran paso. Pero otra parte de ella le decía que siguiera, que se dejara llevar por esas sensaciones tan placenteras que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca se había sentido así. Las manos de Kiba recorrían su cuerpo pasando por su espalda, por su trasero y por sus piernas, ella solo se limitaba a pasar sus manos por la cabellera de él y por su espalda, pronto Kiba fue empujándola lentamente hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaron con el sillón que se encontraba en la sala. Se dejó caer en el con Kiba encima de ella, el seguía besando cada parte de su cuello hasta que llego al nacimiento de sus pechos y en cuanto llego ahí unas de sus manos empezó a masajear le pecho de ella, él estaba maravillado así que no espero mas le saco la polera mojada que tenía puesta Hinata dejándola solo en sostén, llevo una de sus manos de nuevo a uno de los pechos de ella y lo masajeo para luego llevar su boca hacia el, Hinata en respuesta dio un pequeño gemido y puso su manos en la cabellera de el para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Kiba por otra parte estaba maravillado con esos pechos tan grandes y tan suaves. Se colocó entre medio de sus piernas y empezó a hacer movimientos para que sus intimidades se rozaran, en repuesta a esto Hinata gimió y arqueo su espalda ante los movimientos que hacia Kiba sobre ella. Se sentía tan bien para ella tenerlo así

Pronto sin darse cuenta Kiba ya se había desecho de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se encontraba listo para entrar en ella. La miro y de una sola estocada entro en ella. Hinata soltó un grito ante la intromisión de Kiba, sentía un ardor que recorría por su centro, le dolía mucho, pero pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse

Kiba al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a moverse más rápido y juntos llegaron al clímax, para que luego el s demarrara dentro de ella

Ese fue el mejor día de Hinata, se sentía muy bien, luego de haber terminada ese encentro tan apasionado, Kiba se paró y se empezó a vestir rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te vas? –

- Mi hermana debe estar por llegar – le dijo Kiba sin la menor emoción en el rostro – vístete ya o nos vera – Hinata lo miraba con la cara extrañada, parecía como si estuviera enojado ¿acaso lo había hecho mal?, no podía entender porque podría estar enojado, ella se sentía muy bien, pero él no parecía contento.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué estás enojado? –

- Vamos Hinata, vístete de una vez o es que acaso quieres que mi hermana te vea así – ella solo lo miro y se empezó a vestir, quizás para el no era tan importante lo que acaba de ocurrir como lo era para ella. No se esperaba eso de su primera vez ella se lo imaginaba de otra forma, una forma más romántica, no un revolcón rápido y después hacer como que nada ha pasado. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba de su primera vez.

_Fin de flash back_

Ahora entendía porque e no parecía inmutarse, al él nunca le importo solo quería sacare las ganas, sentía vergüenza de ella misma, se sentía pésimo porque sentía que había desilusionado a su padre. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, se sentía triste por su familia, enfadada por haber sido tan estúpida y haberle creído todo el cuento a Kiba y enojada con ella misma por no poder para de llorar, ya no quería hacerlo más.

No quería llegar a su casa, ahí la estaría esperando Tsunade, que había decido ir a verla cada día desde que sus padres murieron para asegurarse de que n le faltara nada, como no quería llegar a su casa aun, decidió caminar por un parque que se encontraba cerca, necesitaba despejarse no quería llegar con los ojos hincados y rojos a su casa porque Tsunade se preocuparía por ella y eso era lo que menos quería, aunque se sentía agradecida con ella por tratar de apoyarla no le gustaba sentir su lastima por ella.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia caminado si al ella y sin poder evitarlo choco con la persona y cayó al piso.

- Uuuhhh…. Lo siento mucho – dijo Hinata si ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella

- No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa, ¿ahh? ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? – Hinata levanto la cabeza y lo miro

- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Que acaso no ves que ya es muy tarde, es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas –

- yo solo quise salir a caminar un rato – le dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar su cara para que no viera que estaba echa un desastre

- Mmmm…. ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Naruto agachándose para poder ver el rostro de Hinata

- … estabas llorando…. –

- No te preocupes, no es nada – se apresuró a decir Hinata, con una sonrisa en la cara para que Naruto no se preocupara –

- No es cierto Hinata….. Sabes, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero si quieres puedes contarme lo que te tiene tan triste –

- … -

- Bueno no importa, ¿porque estás sola? ¿Acaso no tienes novio? debería estar acompañándote, no es seguro que estés sola en un parque a estas horas de la noche – frente a estas palabras Hinata puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro a la que Naruto no fue ajeno

- No, ya no tengo novio, supongo que debe estar haciendo algo más interesante que estar preocupándose por mí – le respondió Hinata con un semblante triste – Pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien, además ya estaba por regresar a mi casa, así que no tienes de que preocuparte - continuo diciendo la ojiperla, tratando de no volver a llorar, porque en realidad a pesar de lo que había hecho Kiba, ella igual lo seguía amando, pero no podía permitir que el siguiera viéndole la cara de tonta, después de todo él nunca la quiso como ella a él, lo único que él quería era acostarse con ella.

Mientras pensaba eso sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Naruto a estaba abrazando y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Naruto apretó más el abrazo al sentir que ella se ponía a llorar – Sabes tu novio es un idiota por dejarte ir – Hinata lo miro sorprendida – no sabe de lo que se pierde – le seguía diciendo Naruto. Ella no tenía palabras para lo que le había dicho, así que no le respondió y siguió llorando en su hombro. Se quedaron largo rato así, ninguno de los dos quería separase, Naruto porque sentía la necesidad de consolarla y l agradaba sentirla en sus brazos, y Hinata porque necesitaba ese abrazo y además le agradaba la calidad sensación que le entregaba Naruto.

Eso es todo por ahora espero que les guste y gracias por los cometarios :D

No se olviden de dejar su reviews. :) :)


	3. Chapter 3: Una sensación cálida

Aquí les va el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo

**_Una sensación cálida_**

Se cumplían 2 meses de la muerte de su familia y Hinata se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a las tumbas de sus padres. Ya estaba por empezar el inicio de clases en la universidad y Hinata había tomado la decisión de dejar su carrera de profesora para estudiar administración de empresas como siempre lo había querido su padre, sabía que ya no valía mucho la pena cambiar su carrera ahora que su padre se había ido pero sentía que de esa manera el la estaría mirando orgulloso desde el cielo o en cualquier lugar que se encontrara. La buena noticia fue que al querer cambiar su carrera universitaria no tuvo problema alguno, de hecho la universidad le dio muchas facilidades gracias a la beca con la que contaba por sus excelentes en la escuela.

Por fin había llegado el día del comienzo de las clases, se sentía nerviosa, porque a pesar de que ella había elegido cambiar educar por administración de empresas no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ella no sabía nada sobre eso, nunca fue un tema que le interesara mucho, es más debido a eso eran las constantes disputas con su padre acerca de su futuro, pero ella se había prometido que iba a cumplir el deseo de su padre e iba a dar lo mejor de sí para conseguirlo.

Cuando llego a la universidad y entro a la facultad, estaba muy nerviosa, no conocía a nadie, Ino y Sakura no estaban ahí porque ellas iban estudiar para ser profesoras igual que ella en un comienzo, lo bueno es si bien no se encontraban en la misma facultad, si estaban en la misma universidad así que se podían ver e la hora de almuerzo y a la salida. Mientras caminaba trataba de encontrar el salón donde iba a tener su primera clase, el salón era el M-06, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte, estaba totalmente perdida hasta que choco con alguien.

- Discúlpeme por favor – decía ella mientras cerraba los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía

- ¿Hinata?, ¿eres tú? – le preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules

- ¿Naruto? –

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy empezabas a las clases para ser profesora

- Emmmm… si, la verdad es que hoy comienzan mis clases pero ya no estudiare eso, estoy aquí para estudiar administración de empresas – le dijo sonriente la ojiperla

- ¡Guuauu!, es enserio, yo también estoy aquí para eso, de hecho estaba buscando el salón donde tendre mi primera clase, pero no lo he podido encontrar –

- jajajajaj yo estaba en lo mismo Naruto –

- Que coincidencia ¿Cuál es tu salón? -

- Es el M-06 –

- ¡Estas bromeando! el mío también es el mismo, ven vamos a buscarlo juntos – le decía un muy feliz Naruto – que bueno que estamos juntos, estaba muy nervioso porque no conocía a nadie pero ahora contigo todo será mejor – Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo alegre que era Naruto, eso definitivamente le agradaba mucho, además aun no podía olvidar esa noche que se lo encontró en el parque, y el abrazo que le dio, n podía olvidar lo cálidos que se sentían alrededor de ella y la seguridad que le hacía sentir. Estuvieron un largo rato buscando el salón, hasta que por fin lo encontraron, para su suerte las clases aún no habían comenzado por que el profesor todavía no había llegado-

- Lo logramos Hinata-chan, y lo mejor es que llegamos antes que el profesor – Hinata lo miraba, le había agradado que él hubiera agregado se sufijo ese nombre, Kiba no lo usaba mucho y eso que era su novio o mejor dicho ex novio y además cuando Kiba lo decía se sentía tan frio, pro en cambio esas palabras saliendo d los labios de Naruto sanaban tan cálidas y tan naturales. Estaba tan sumida en esa agradable sensación que no se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba tratando de captar su atención.

- Hinata ¿Qué te parece si no sentamos aquí? ¿AAhh? ¿Hinata? ¿Me escuchaste? –

- Si lo siento Naruto-kun, si me parece buena idea sentarnos aquí no está ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la mesa del profesor –

- Bien que sea aquí entonces – decía el ojiazul, por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto con l compañía de Hinata, además él tampoco podía de la cabeza esa noche en que se la encontró en el parque y mucho menos es abrazo, lo había sentido tan cálido y tan agradable. Al principio no tenía intenciones de abrazarla pero después de que le cotara lo que le había pasado con su novio se vio en la obligación de tratar de consolarla, la veía tan triste y frágil que no se aguantó más y la abrazo, además no podía negar que se sentía atraído por la ojiperla desde ya hace algún tiempo pero no había querido intentar nada porque sabía que ella estaba mal por la pérdida de su familia y además había terminado con su novio, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para intentar algo con ella. Por ahora se conformaba con esta en la misma clase que ella, eso lo hacía muy feliz.

La dos primeras horas pasaron muy rápidos y con eso la primera clase había terminado

- Eso estuvo bien, Hinata-chan, pensé que sería muy aburrido, pero la clase de economía estuvo muy interesante -

- Si Naruto-kun a mí también me gustó mucho – le decía ella alegremente

- Y bien, dime Hinata-chan , porque estás aquí pensé que tu sueño era ser profesora , Sakura-chan siempre hablaba de la buena maestra que serias y además estaba muy emocionada porque iba a poder estudiar juntas, fue un verdadera sorpresa encontrarte en la facultad de negocios –

- MMM… si la verdad es que ese era el plan, pero decidí que era lo mejor, ahora que mi padre nos está la empresa de la familia está en manos de un colega de confianza de mi padre, pero preferiría ser yo la que estuviera en esa posición, después de todo es la empresa de mi padre y le costó mucho sacarla adelante –

- Ya veo, así que estas aquí por eso –

- ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun? –

- A que estas aquí por es lo mejor para la empresa de tu padre, no porque tu quieras hacerlo –

La mirada de Hinata se oscureció y oculto sus ojos bajo su flequillo, tarando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió mal

- ¡Lo siento Hinata de verdad no quise decir eso! - trato de disculpares, no le gustaba verla así y menos su era por culpa de él, la estrecho contra sus brazos para que no llorara, pro para de s sorpresa eso no paso ella solo se quedó ahí – te equivocas Naruto-kun yo estoy aquí por así lo quiero, este era el sueño de papa así que si él lo quería yo también quiero esto, hare lo que sea para que mi padre este orgulloso de mi – le contesto con decisión a ojiperla, no quería que la volviera ver llorar así tomo todo su dolor y lo guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón, más tarde sería el momento de botarlo, pero sería cuando estuviera sola en su habitación, no enfrente de él y de nadie. Naruto solo la miraba y pensaba que eso no estaba bien, que ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo, pero admiraba la fortaleza de ella y su deseo por enorgullecer a su padre, era verdaderamente respetable – está bien Hinata-chan yo te ayudare –

- Gracias… Naruto-kun – le respondió ella emocionada –

- Que clase nos toca ahora – pregunto el rubio

- Mmmmm… nos toca calculo, en la misma sala – le respondía Hinata viendo la hoja donde se encontraba su horario –

- ¿que? ¿Calculo? No puede ser, esto será m perdición – decía el con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, Hinata lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, estaba sorprendía por el rápida cambia de humor del rubio – no te preocupes Naruto-kun yo te ayudare, se me dan bien las matemáticas así que si necesitas ayuda yo estaré ahí para ti – le decía sonrientemente – gracias Hinata-chan creo que después de todo tú serás la que me ayude a mí – le decía él un poco avergonzado.

Las clases avanzaron muy rápido, no se habían dado cuenta y el día ya había terminado, desafortunadamente no había podido encontrar ni a Sakura ni a Ino en el almuerzo pero había recibido un mensaje clases de parte de Sakura diciéndole que se encontraría al término de clases en la salida de la universidad. Estaba muy emocionada, quería contarles todo lo que había hecho en clases, le había gustado mucho la carrera para su sorpresa las clases se les daba muy bien sobre todo algebra y calculo, quizás esta no era una mala decisión después de todo – valla Hinata-chan eres una genio no pensé que eras tan buena en matemáticas – le decía un muy animado Naruto – no es para tanto Naruto-kun estas exagerado –

- No estoy exagerado si hasta los mismos profesores estaban sorprendidos por tus capacidades – seguía diciendo el muy animado

- Valla dobe ni siquiera en la universidad te comportas – decía una voz que se venía acercando

- ¡Sasuke-teme!, ¡cállate! -

- Baja la voz dobe, la gente te está mirando –

- Naruto tan problemático como siempre- decía un joven acompañando de Sakura, Ino y Sai

- Sakura, Ino que bueno verlas – decía Hinata muy alegre de por fin poder ver a sus amigas

- ¡Hinata! - Gritaron las dos al ver a la ojiperla

- pero que problemáticas son, no ven que la gente las está mirando dejen de gritar- decía el joven venía con ellas

- Shikamaru cállate déjanos tranquilas que no ves que estamos contentas de por fin ver a nuestra amiga

Shikamaru era un amigo de Sasuke, era un joven alto con el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta y parecía que siempre estuviere cansado por la actitud que mostraba pero era verdemente inteligente según lo que había comentado Sasuke, Hinata no lo conocía así que se acerca a él y lo saludo

- Hola soy Hinata Hyuga – dijo con una sonrisa

- Soy Shikamaru Nara mucho gusto – le respondió el con acara de flojera

- y dobe porque hacías tanto alboroto –

- no hacia tanto alboroto lo que pasa es que Hinata-chan es una genio en matemáticas, hasta los profesores lo dicen-

- valla Hina-chan que bueno, es el primer día y ya lograste llamar la atención de los profesores- decía muy animada sakura

- no es para tanto Naruto-kun está exagerando – decía ella un poco apenada

- no es verdad lo probaremos cuando tengamos el primer examen y no podrás negarlo – contesto el rubio

- está bien dobe pero ya deja de gritar –

-¡teme! Cállate tú –

- bien - dijo Ino ignorando la pelea de Naruto Sasuke que haremos hoy, podríamos salir todos e ir al centro comercial para celebrar nuestro primer día de clases

- lo siento Ino pero yo no poder ir, quería buscar trabajo, necesito el dinero, la beca me ayuda un montón pero no es suficiente y no quiero seguir aprovechándome de tsunade-san ella me ha ayudado mucho pero es hora de arreglármelas por mí misma – decía Hinata - si y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papa en la tienda de caramelos hoy - decía Sasuke – oohh que mal y yo que quería salir con ustedes – hablaba una deprimida Ino – será en otra ocasión, ahora me voy me espera una larga arde adiós – se despedía Hinata mientras empezaba a caminar. Naruto la veía alejarse de ellos no paraba de sorprenderse de lo fuerte que era Hinata a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado todo

Ya era muy tarde cuando Hinata llego a su casa, se encontraba sola, no había nadie en ella, tsunade ya se había ido de ahí hace un par de días así que ya nadie la esperaba. Estaba, muy cansada había caminado mucho practicante por todo la cuidad pero al f in había encontrado un trabajo donde le pagaban bien y que se acomodaba su horario, el lugar se llamaba Ichiraku, era una pequeño restaurant en donde vendían ramen el dueño era muy amable y si hija también, y cuando llego preguntando si tenía un trabajo disponible no dudo en dárselo a ella así que desde el día de mañana empezaría a trabajar de mesera. Estaba muy feliz de que las cosa le estuvieran saliendo bien, pero ahora lo único que quería era irse a dormir así que se fue dar una ducha y después se fue a preparar algo de comer mientras revisaba el refrigerador encontró un pollo que había quedado del almuerzo de ayer y se preparó una ensalada, tomo el plato y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en sala ay encendió la televisión para ver lago de las noticias de la noche, estaba muy animada comiendo su plato de comida cuando de repente le vinieron ganas horribles de vomitar, se paró del sillón y fue corriendo al baño y sintió como el líquido quemaba su garanta para luego saliera por su boca, su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente mientras vomitaba poniendo sus manos alrededor del retrete, estuvo así durante 10 minutos y cuando por fin pensaba que ya había pasado lo peor se sentó en el piso del suelo del baño, en eso su celular empezó a sonar lo tomo y vio que era Sakura.

- ¿sí?- contesto Hinata con la voz un poco débil

- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes rara –

- si Sakura-chan no te preocupes estoy bien, creo que comí pollo en mal estado y me callo mal al estómago –

- ahhh que mal, pero te llamaba para preguntarte como te había ido hoy en larde con la búsqueda de trabajo –

- me fue muy bien, encontré trabajo en un rest…. – no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como volvían las ganas de vomitar, por suerte estaba en el baño aun así que volvió a vomitar lo poco que le quedaba de la comida que se había comido

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntaba preocupada Sakura ya que podía escuchar el nada agradable sonido de ella mientras vomitaba. Hinata volvió a tomar el celular y le contesto – si estoy bien, definitivamente no volveré a comer pollo guardado del día anterior o quizás del día anterior a ese – decía con la voz entrecortada – Sakura, me iré a dormir creo que necesito descansar y mañana tengo clases muy temprano en la mañana-

- está bien, cuídate, mañana hablamos y toma algo para que se te alivie el estómago-

- si está bien adiós, nos vemos mañana-

- adiós – apenas corto la llamada las ganas de vomitar volvieron y así estuvo durante 10 minutos mas

- uuff pero que desagradable sensación definitivamente no volveré a comer pollo que no esté recién hecho

Después de que por fin se pudo parar se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir no sin antes tomarse un jarabe para el estómago, mañana seria su segundo día de clases y su primer día de trabajo y pensando eso se fue a la cama.

Bien aqui esta la continuación de la historia por favor dejen sus comentarios, de lo contrario no me motiva seguirla

saludos y espero que les guste :)


End file.
